Starlight Vol 1 6
Appearing in Touch and Go Featured Characters: *Ridge Hill Hawkeyes **Cadmus Way (Rejoins Team) Supporting Characters: *Ridge Hill Hawkeyes **Andrew McHale **Parker Hayes **Kenny Queens (First Appearance) **Ernesto "Ernie" Ortega (First Appearance) **Ewan Ortega (First Appearance) *Eliza Newman *Hunter Keyes Antagonists *FlyCo **Dr. Eve Sharp **Unknown Man (First Appearance) **Unknown Scientists *Unnamed Spirit (First Appearance) *The Stardust Killer (On Screen or Recording) Other Characters: *Coach Kent *Margaret "Meg" Hartwood (First Appearance as Meg) *Nala Highland *Girl with Knife Synopsis for Touch and Go We open on a rainy day, outside a shambling house by the marsh. Inside, a girl is sobbing, clutching herself. Girl: I'm s-so sorry... She glances at a picture of herself and a blonde-haired boy in a varsity jacket. Her face cracks. Girl: I can't, anymore. She picks up a knife, quivering. We cut to outside, as thunder cracks. Briefly, we return to the interior, the picture stained with blood. Cad: This isn't what I wanted, not by a long shot. We cut to the exterior of the high school, another day. School is letting out, and Cad is nervously heading towards the locker room. Cad: After everything I've been through? Football sounds like the worst idea ever. He glances behind him towards Parker, who is chatting while moving towards the same destination. He is beside a blonde haired boy- the same guy from the picure. Cad: But I sort of owe Parker one. Cad reaches the locker room, where a bunch of guys are changing. One of them pats Cad on the back as he passes, and the Captain, Andrew, grins at him. Andrew: Cad, hey! Cad gives Andrew a nervous thumbs up. Cad: We'll see how this pans out. Cad nervously begins changing into the unfamiliar gear. Cad: I can't even remember how half this stuff works. Unfamiliar Voice: Little lost, there? Cad looks up to see two guys we don't recognize- A freckled ginger dude with long, messy hair, and a hispanic dude with short, clipped hair. Cad:...Is it that obvious? Short Hair: Unfortunately, dude. Ginger: Not a big deal. Just flip those around and put those on before you bother with the gloves. Cad:...Thanks. There's a brief silence. Ginger: ...You don't remember us, do you? Damn, sorry. Short Hair: I'm Ernie. This is my brother Ewan. Cad:...Brother? Ewan: Er, I'm adopted. Cad: ...Cool. Another awkward silence. Cad: This is a strong start! We cut to the school library, where Hunter is finishing up at a computer. As he rises, he is distracted by something nearby: Eliza is cleaning up her things, listening to ranting from the girl who accused Cad in issue... um... I want to say 2 or 3? Girl: Come on, Eliza. I can't believe you're falling for this. Eliza: He's different now. Girl: The Hell he is. He's just trying to get back in your head because he knows people were starting to realize what he did. Eliza: We don't know he did anything. Girl: He got Abby killed! Eliza pauses. She takes a deep breathe and turns toward the girl. Eliza: Meg. You know I miss Abby too. She was my best friend. But... God, this is such a weird world we live in these days. What's crazier- my teacher getting murdered right in here, a star-powered vigilante literally descending from the sky to stop the murderer, or Cad getting a bad concussion? Meg scoffs. Meg: Whatever, Ellie. Don't come running back to me when he screws you over. A distraught Eliza watches Meg stalk away as Hunter watches, fascinated. We return to the football field, where the team is running drills. Parker is sticking by Cad. Parker: You okay? Cad: I'm fine. Cad: The superpowers are helping, at least. Is that cheating? Maybe. Whatever. I'm not doing this for me. Parker: Nice. The team treating you alright? Cad: Did you suddenly become my Mom? Parker: Just concerned, dude. Andrew is chill, but some of these guys can be douchebags. Voice, Off-Screen: You run like a girl, Ortega! Parker: Ah, there's Kenny, proving my point. We glance over to see the blonde boy running past Ewan, slapping his butt. Cad: What's his deal? Parker: He's a good dude. Just a bit of a blowhard. You feel? Cad: I mean, so was I, apparently, so I can't judge. The whistle blows. The team clusters around the coach. Coach: Alright boys, today we'll be running... His dialogue devolves into meaningless formulas. Cad blinks. Cad: I understand none of this. Coach: ...and then we'll cool down. Everyone good? Good. Everyone starts to drift apart, leaving a confused Cad standing there. Kenny: Yo, sleeping beauty, come on! Offense is this way! Cad: I should've stayed in that scary ass lab. We take a momentary break to cut to FlyCo, where Dr. Evelyn Shropp is watching footage on some monitors of Starlight taking down the Stardust Killer. Dr. Shropp: Unbelievable. He really thinks this will stop us. Unknown Voice: Dr. Shropp? Dr. Shropp turns, surprised, to see a suited man in shades. Dr. Shropp: Can I help you? Unknown Man: Yes, actually. I've been assigned to your current project. Dr. Shropp: *frowns* This project is heavily classified. Unknown Man: So am I. He takes a seat on a stool, looking relaxed. Unknown Man: Tell me, Dr. Shropp... what do you know about this Starlight kid? Dr. Shropp: He's not a kid. Unknown Man: So nothing. Doctor Shropp grimaces. Unknown Man: Well, here's what I know, Evelyn... All of this. It was predicted. Dr. Shropp: By who? Unknown Man: Have you ever heard of the organization "Twilight"? Cad: I'm screwed. We return to football practice, which let's just say, is not going well. Cad fumbles balls, screws up drills, etc. in a series of awkward panels. Player: No, Cad! That way! Cad: Me, Way? Player: No, you're going the wrong-- That player is tackled, and Cad winces. Cut to: Other player: Wait, you don't remember how to throw a football? Cad: It's not exactly intuitive. Other player: It's a ball! You throw it! Cad: If it's a ball, why isn't it round! Cad: They're going to kill me. The coach blows his whistle, and the kids reconvene. Coach: Great practice, everyone. Now, as for the next few games, we need to talk about-- Kenny: Is nobody else going to say it? Andrew: Ken-- Coach: Excuse me, Queens? Say what? Kenny: Way is a joke. No way you're leaving him on the roster. We're playing Glendale this weekend. You need your best out there. There's a chorus of agreement. Cad: I don't know why this stings. He's right. I don't belong--''' Andrew: Shut it, Queeny! Andrew suddenly strides to the center of the group, shoving Kenny aggressively. Andrew: I'm so sorry Way got a little concussed covering our asses during our last game! Is that inconvenient for you? Does that make you scared? Well, tough. Cad is one of us. Ewan: Yeah, ***face. Why don't you ever to help instead of whining like a baby? Cad: Guys, I--? Andrew: No, Cad. It's okay. Andrew places a hand on his shoulder. Andrew: I don't care if you need a few weeks, a few months, or a few lifetimes to get back on your feet. You'll always have a home with the Hawkeyes. We're brothers. We cut to Cad getting out of the shower. '''Cad:...I didn't expect that. I didn't expect Andrew to rally for me, let alone Ewan and Ernie. Maybe this team won't be so bad after all. The doorbell rings. Cad: Hm? Still toweling off from his shower, Scout opens the door to reveal Nala. Nala: Caddie. We need to talk. Cadmus: Um, can it wait? I actually have a lot of homework. Nala: I don't really think so. She steps closer. Nala: See, sweetie, I'm curious... when did you plan to tell me about this? She pulls out a newspaper clipping of Starlight. We return to the house on the marsh, even worse off than the last time we saw it. Unknown (Narration): I am ''' '''Unknown: worn weary broken Unknown: I am Unknown: dead Unknown: I am A cold, gray hand appears on a window. Unknown: ''angry. Solicit Synopsis STARLIGHT ATTACKS HIS LIFE WITH RENEWED PURPOSE! Cad didn't die, and now he and Team Starlight must adjust to their new circumstances. Trivia * This comic was released under the '''Paragon2' initiative. Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision